Don't you think the rains are romantic?
by lucyglitter11
Summary: Gray and Lucy are best friends. They have secret feelings for each other but they don't admit it. Finally, one question and some misunderstandings lead to the blossom of love. AU story, One-shot, Pairings- GraLu and slight StiCy.


"Yay! We are in the same class again, Gray!"

Gray had just collected his books from the locker and shut it when Lucy appeared out of no where. "What about it?" Gray asked raising a brow. "Geez aren't you happy?" Lucy said pouting.

Gray smiled. She looked so cute when she pouted. He found it adorable.

"Of course I am, idiot!" Gray said and ruffled her hair. "Oh my gosh, Gray! Don't mess my hair before the classes start! I had taken one hour to make my hair!" Lucy yelled. Gray looked surprised. She tried to fix her hair using her fingers. She took one hour to just make her hair?

"One hour to comb your hair?" Gray asked giving a questioning look. "N-not really…I-I was just exaggerating…" Lucy stuttered and stuck her tongue out. Gray simply chuckled and ruffled her hair again and walked ahead.

"Hey!" Lucy yelled behind him. She ran ahead and caught up to him.

"So, how were your holidays?" Lucy asked smiling again.

"What are you saying, Lucy? We nearly spent the entire holidays together!" Gray said. Lucy giggled at this. "I know idiot! I was just asking! That's what people ask each other on the first day!" Lucy said. Lucy and Gray had been childhood friends. They went to the same school. They knew everything about each other. They shared their happiness and grievances together. Sometimes they did have their fights but they also patched up sooner or later.

"But I have to say, yesterday the party at Natsu's home was awesome!" Lucy grinned.

"And the best part was-" Gray grinned.

"THAT NATSU FELL INTO THE POOL!" Lucy and Gray yelled together and laughed loudly in the middle of the hallway. Lucy placed her hand on Gray's shoulder and both of them clutched their stomach as they laughed. They managed to give each other a high five in between their laughter. People around them gave them weird looks. Finally they stopped laughing when a teacher who was passing the hallway cleared his throat.

"S-Sorry, Gildarts sir!" Lucy said.

"It's alright," Gildarts said and left.

"When will you let go?" Gray asked smirking. Lucy noticed her hand on his shoulder. She blushed and withdrew her hand off his shoulder. They silently walked to their classroom together. They finally reached the door of their classroom.

"Y-You go first, Gray" Lucy said laughing nervously.

"Wha-What are you saying, Lucy? Ladies first! You go first!"Gray said laughing nervously too.

"No you go!" Lucy said.

"No you!" Gray said gesturing to the door.

"YOU!"

"YOU FIRST!"

Their foreheads crashed as they argued. Their glaring session was interrupted as a certain red head and blue head cleared their throats. They turned to see, Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandez.

"Jellal! Erza!" Lucy smiled.

"Come on you two! Get into the class now! The teacher might come any moment!" Erza said sternly.

"Now, now Erza…" Jellal said sweat dropping.

"Wait Erza don't go in!" Lucy yelled but she proceeded to go in. Erza opened the door while Gray and Lucy closed their eyes, not able to see the next scene. Splash! Sound of water was heard, following Natsu's laughter.

"Ahahaha I got you….G-Gray…?" Natsu said and he stopped laughing as he realized, that the bucket of water that he had set up on the door had fallen on Erza, the student council president. Demon president. The classroom which was noisy a minute ago now went silent. Erza simply shut her eyes, took out her handkerchief which she then accidentally fell on the floor. Before she would pick it up, Jellal offered her his handkerchief. She thanked him under her breath and Jellal nodded. Natsu was shivering in fear. Erza sighed after drying herself. She was going to go berserk on him when Jellal chuckled and shook his head. He went to his place and waited for the teacher to come.

"Natsu…" Erza growled.

"Y-Yes, Erza?" Natsu stuttered.

"Meet me after school." Erza said as she cracked her knuckles, a dark aura surrounding her.

"Yes ma'am!" Natsu said bowing to her.

Gray and Lucy resisted the urge to laugh out loud. They just grinned at each other. They entered the classroom and started looking around for an empty seat.

"Lu-chan! Here, here! I've reserved a seat for you!"

Lucy looked around and found Levy waving her hand at her. "Levy-chan! Thank you so much!" Lucy yelled and ran to her. "No problem, Lu-chan!" Levy said grinning. Lucy sat on her seat and took out the necessary books. Gray silently sat next to Lucy and took out a book to read. Levy turned to Lucy and was going to say something when-

"Hey Levy!" Erza had called out to her who was on the other side of the classroom. Lucy nodded at Levy and she nodded back in response.

She looked outside the window. Clouds were all over the sky. Dark clouds. It started to rain. Lucy smiled. She loved the rain, especially the smell of mud. She found rain very romantic. She had read many books and also seen many movies where the boy and girl french kissed under the umbrella. She blushed at the very thought. She hummed to herself smiling.

"Hey Gray..." Lucy said. "What is it, Lucy?" Gray said without looking up from his book.

"Don't you think that the rains are romantic?" Lucy asked a pink color coating her cheeks.

"Rains? I think rains are depressing and gloomy." Gray simply replied still into his book.

Lucy was shocked. He knew that she loved the rains. How could he say that? She felt like her heart was shattered into pieces. Before she could say anything, Gildarts entered their classroom and all the students took their places.

* * *

"Okay, you all will submit this project tomorrow. I believe you all had the entire holidays to work on this project. I want everyone to submit it tomorrow itself and I won't tolerate any excuses."

The very moment the bell rang. "Class dismissed." their teacher Aquarius said. School ended. All students began exiting the classroom. The rain had stopped and the sky was clear now.

"Hey Gray! We have football practice you are coming right?" Rogue called out.

"Yeah I'm coming!" Gray replied and got up from his seat. He noticed Lucy was fidgeting with her bag. It seemed like she was looking for something.

"What's wrong, Lucy?" Gray asked. "I cant find my cell phone!" Lucy said still looking in her bag. She emptied her bag but her cell phone wasn't there.

"Gray! Come fast!" Natsu yelled.

"I'll help you search for it." Gray said ignoring Natsu's yelling. He bent to see under the tables. "Don't you have football practice?" Lucy said biting her lip. "Yeah I do, but you are more important." Gray said smiling at her.

"Y-You really don't need to...I can ask someone else to help me..." Lucy said turning to hide her blush. In her mind, she wanted Gray to stay. She loved to spend time with him. "No, I'll help you," Gray said as he continued looking under the tables. "T-Thanks Gray!" she said started looking under the tables too. Just then Natsu came in and pulled Gray with him. "Come with me Gray!" Natsu said.

"Hey, wait! Stop pulling me!" Gray said to Natsu. Before he knew it Natsu pulled Gray till they were in the boys locker rooms. "You idiot! Why did you pull me from there? I was helping Lucy search for her phone!"Gray yelled. "Sorry but I needed to get away fast! I didn't want to face Erza's wrath!" Natsu said and begun changing into his sports wear.

Gray sighed. He had to apologize to Lucy for leaving without saying a word. He decided to call her but then realized that she had lost her phone. He thought of going back to the classroom but then he heard their coach Laxus enter the room and rant something about 'I hate people who aren't punctual...blah blah'. It was too late to go back now.

Back in the classroom, Lucy was searching around. She didn't realize when Gray left the classroom. "Gray, I don't think it's here...maybe I dropped it somewhere else while changing classrooms..." Lucy said still looking. After she didn't hear a reply she looked up. "Gray?"

The classroom was empty. He left her without even telling her. Great. Just great. She was angry now. She packed up her things hurriedly in her bag and left the classroom stomping her feet. She searched in all the classrooms she had entered that day but she couldn't find her phone. Almost giving up her hope, she decided to check the cafeteria at last.

She sat on one of the benches in the cafeteria and kept her head down on the table in defeat. She lost her cell phone. Who knows when she will get a replacement. "Is something wrong, Lucy?" someone asked her. She looked up to see- Sting Eucliffe. She didn't notice him earlier before sitting. He was currently munching on some chips, sitting to the extreme opposite side of her. Should she tell him?

"I-I lost my cell phone...I don't know when I'll get a new one..." Lucy said giving him a sad smile.

"I see..." Sting said. "Want some?" Sting offered her chips.

"No thanks..." Lucy said smiling. There was silence. After a few minutes, he got up and went to the trash can to throw the packet. She knew it, he wouldn't help her. Why would he?

Suddenly she felt herself being pulled. Sting had grabbed her wrist and was pulling her out of the cafeteria.

"Wh-What are you doing?" Lucy asked. "Helping you search for it, duh!" Sting said letting go of her wrist. She smiled. "_How sweet..."_

"Isn't this your number?" Sting asked showing her the screen of his phone. "Yeah..." Lucy said. "Okay then we'll go to all the rooms you went and I'll ring it alright?" Sting said. "Don't you have foot ball practice?" Lucy asked worriedly. "It's alright, Laxus usually lectures around this time." Sting said. Lucy gave him her best smile.

"Thank you, Sting!"

"DRAGNEEL! CONCETRATE!" Laxus yelled.

Natsu kicked the ball into the net and gave a victory shout. "Well done baby dragon!" Loke said giving Natsu a high five. "Not bad, flame-brain!" Gray said smirking. "What did you call me!?" Natsu snapped. "Whatever you heard, dumbo." Gray said glaring at him. "Shut up, ice boy!"Natsu said glaring back at him.

"Have any of you seen Eucliffe?" Laxus asked angrily breaking their glaring contest.

"No..." all the boys said in unison. "Fine, five minute break!" Laxus yelled sighing.

"That guy...I'm gonna kill him for skipping practice!" Laxus grumbled as he went to sit on the bench. All of them sweat dropped at this.

"Hey Rogue, better call Sting and inform him to come!" Natsu said after drinking water.

"Or else he'll face the wrath of Laxus!" Gray said mockingly.

"I can't call him, I've left my phone in the locker room." Rogue said calmly seating himself on the bench.

"Fine then go search for him and bring him here!" Gajeel said wiping the sweat off his forehead.

'Hah, no need for that!" Loke said smirking. "Why?" the boys questioned together. Loke simply pointed at the end of the field at the gate. They saw Sting with Lucy. He said something to her at which she laughed. The next thing they saw was unbelievable. Lucy stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his cheeks. Sting waved at her and saw her leave the ground. She waved back to him and was soon out of sight.

Gray's blood boiled. Why was Lucy with Sting? Why did she kiss him like that? He was furious at Sting but more furious at Lucy. Since when did she start liking Sting? He couldn't understand why he was feeling angry. Of course she was his friend. He cared about her, but this feeling was different. Was he feeling jealous? His trail of thoughts were interrupted when Laxus blew the whistle and yelled, "Get on the field now!"

"Eucliffe, get your butt on the field NOW!" Laxus yelled at the top of his voice. At least Gray wasn't the only one angry on Sting.

Lucy was currently heading to the town library. She had found her cell phone in her locker. She couldn't help but smile at the memory. She searched all over the school even if she hadn't been there, accompanied by Sting. In the end, they lost hope. Lucy had to collect some books from her locker and Sting followed her there too. He was already late was his practice, so he didn't mind. She gasped when her phone fell on the floor with some books. Both of them looked at each other seriously and then burst out laughing. She decided to at least accompany him till the field to thank him.

"Thanks for today, Sting!" Lucy said smiling.

"You've already thanked me many times! It's alright!" Sting said grinning.

"But still! I am so stupid! I left my phone in my locker! How clumsy that I forgot!" Lucy said looking embarrassed. They had reached the gate of the field now.

"It's fine, thankfully you hadn't kept it in your pocket and forgotten!" Sting chuckled. Lucy laughed at that. Even she couldn't believe what she did next. She stood on her toes and kissed him on his cheek. She thought that was the only way she could thank him. She ran leaving the field in a hurry before he could say anything. Before going completely out of sight, she waved at him and he waved back.

She realized then. Gray might have seen her. He must be angry. He didn't like Sting however, she was angry too. How could he just leave her like that! She frowned at the memory. She was so busy in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she reached the town library. Maybe she can clear her mind by reading some books.

* * *

It was a sunny morning in Magnolia. Yesterday it had been raining heavily in the evening and throughout the night. Gray took some books from his locker as usual and headed to the classroom. He hadn't met Lucy in the hall as usual. He again got angry when he remembered what Lucy had done yesterday. Loke had asked Sting what he had done so great. "She had lost her cell phone so I helped her search for it." Sting said casually. Of course he faced the wrath of Laxus for being late. He had to take fifty rounds of that big field. He would have been in Sting's place if that stupid Natsu hadn't dragged him. Gray felt guilty.

He entered the classroom and was surprised to see Lucy in her place looking outside the window. She was wearing the school jacket and long socks. Her bag was on the floor and a pink umbrella was kept beside it. She looked dazed, but beautiful. Her face was red and her eyes were slightly closed. She wasn't looking very cheerful. Gray walked up to her and tapped her shoulder gently. When she realized that it was Gray, she turned her head back to the window. Gray sighed.

"What happened, Lucy?"

"Nothing."

"Okay, I'm really sorry for leaving you suddenly like that! But I had foot ball practice! And-"

"Even Sting had practice. He still helped me." Lucy said crossing her arms on her chest.

"Look, you don't understand-"

"I understood Gray."

"Really? That's great then."

"Yeah I understood that you are a busy guy. You can't afford to miss practice because you are very popular. You don't have time any more for friends."

"What?! No! You don't understand-"

"Okay students take your seats now!" Gildarts said entering the classroom.

"Shit..." Gray mumbled sitting next to Lucy. Gildarts started taking the attendance. Gray tore a piece of paper and scribbled something on it and threw it on Lucy's desk. Lucy opened it and frowned.

**'Lucy, I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"**

She scribbled quickly and gave it back to him.

**"No."**

**"Why?" **Was his instant reply.

**"Because you left me." **Gray frowned.

**"Stop being angry on such a petty thing! It was Natsu! He dragged me out of the classroom to the field."**

Lucy replied after thinking for a moment.** "I don't believe you."**

**"Why not?"**

She didn't reply. She simply looked ahead as Gildarts now started teaching them History.

After class Lucy packed her books and rushed out of the classroom before Gray could talk to her. Gray rushed after her. "Lucy! Why aren't you believing me?" Gray said catching up to her.

"I don't want to talk about this Gray." Lucy said stopping and looking at him. He stared at her, thinking to say something. Lucy coughed, that caught Gray's attention.

"You don't look too well Lucy."

"What? I'm totally alright." Lucy said turning her face the other way. Suddenly, Gray bent down, brushed her bangs to the side and placed his forehead on hers.

"You're hot," Gray said. Lucy blushed heavily at his statement.

"What do you think you are doing!?" Lucy yelled pushing him away.

"You're having a fever Lucy. Why are you in school? How did this happen?" Gray asked ignoring her.

"None of your business." Lucy said and tried to walk ahead but Gray stopped her in her tracks.

"Tell me." Gray demanded. Lucy sighed. There was no way out.

"Yesterday I got wet in the rain because I didn't have an umbrella. I came to school to submit the project Aquarius ma'am had given us." Lucy simply said.

"You could have submitted it tomorrow."

"She wont take excuses. You know how she is."

She had a point. Aquarius madam was scary. She wanted all the projects on time.

"Why didn't you ask me for help? I could have given it to her on your behalf."

"Because I don't want my project to be abandoned too!" Lucy yelled and ran off. Boy she was angry. The entire day Lucy ignored him. He would smile at her but she would turn her head away. He even bought lunch for her but she didn't appear in the cafeteria.

It was the last class of the day. The sky was filled with black, thundering clouds. This meant there would be no foot ball practice today. Lucy slept in the class on the last bench. Gray smiled while writing notes for her. After some time the bell rang and school ended. All students packed their bags and left the classroom. He looked at Lucy who was slowly putting her books in her bag. She got up and silently left the classroom. Before she left she glanced at Gray who was currently looking outside the window. Just then it started raining heavily. Gray frowned. He hadn't carried an umbrella today and nor did he have a raincoat. He will probably have to wait in school until the rain stopped or borrow an umbrella from the school.

"Shit. I don't have an umbrella!" Gray grumbled to himself.

"Gray! Coach Laxus wants a word with you!" Gajeel yelled from the door.

"Fine." Gray yelled back. What did Laxus want with him now? He left his belongings in the classroom itself. After a while he came back to his classroom to collect his bag. He was surprised to see a pink umbrella on his desk.

"Somebody left his umbrella..." Gray said looking at it. Realization dawned on him. It was Lucy's umbrella, the one she had been using since long now. "Lucy..." Gray whispered. He picked up the umbrella and looked outside the window. It was raining heavily. He gripped the umbrella tight and rushed outside the classroom. He ran in the rain as fast as he could with the rain drenching him and water splashing as every step he took.

Lucy was currently walking on the road with the rain falling over her. She had been using her bag to cover herself but she was getting wet anyway so she decided to enjoy the rain, even though she did have slight fever. She could hear water splashing now. Lucy turned and saw Gray leaning against a wall, completely drenched with her umbrella in his hand. Her eyes widened to see Gray. He ran to her and opened the umbrella and they both stood under the same umbrella. Lucy took the umbrella from his hand and held it as he tried to catch his breath.

"What are you doing Gray?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry Lucy..." Gray said sadly. Lucy smiled and nodded. To her surprise, Gray grinned and crashed his lips on hers. She was shocked but happy at the same time. Lucy dropped the umbrella and moved her hands behind his neck while he moved his hands to her waist. French kiss in the rain! Just like how it happens in movies and books and just like how Lucy thought. It was special for her, her first kiss. No, their first kiss. After a minute, Gray broke apart and smiled.

"What did you apologize for?" Lucy asked blushing.

"Well, after seeing your reaction...I think I'd rather apologize for yesterday than for what I just did." Gray said grinning. Lucy just smiled back brightly at him and gave him a tight hug. They were completely drenched. She released him and looked in his black eyes.

"So...now don't you think the rains are romantic?" Lucy asked with a teasing smile.

"Yup, I sure do!" Gray said. He picked up the umbrella and they stood behind it and shared another passionate kiss.

* * *

**This is dedicated to CelestialLoverxx, Sachiko Saki , ReianaA, and fairytaillover416. **

**I hope you all liked it! Please review! :-)**


End file.
